


On the Seaside

by gaysparkler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Castiel decided to take Dean on a surprise vacation... (Basically only fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Seaside

“Cas? Where did you take me?”

Dean was running on a beach of bright and soft sand. He could hear the waves crash on the shore. The sun was shining, warming up his clothed skin. Castiel told him he wanted to bring the hunter some place. Why did Cas take him to a beach? Dean thought. The angel was nowhere in sight.

“Cas? Where are you?” he yelled, only answered by the breaking waves.

He looked around. The sea was beautiful, a blue getting darker towards the horizon, with hues of green here and there.

“CAS!” Dean yelled again.

He took off his shoes, rolled up the legs of his pants and walked in the sea. He was knee-deep, water surrounding him, his eyes analyzing for any place his angel could be. He turned around and when his back was facing the horizon, he felt something grab his ankles and he was suddenly pulled in the water.

“What the fu—“ he started, but his head was now immersed in the sea.

He was dragged around for a while until he could finally breathe. Shit, he thought, he got really far away from the shore. He heard water splashing beside him, so Dean turned around, prepared for a fight, but he only saw Castiel’s smiling face pop out of the sea.

“Well, Dean? Don’t you like where I brought you?”

The hunter noticed at this moment that the angel wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“It’s really beautiful, Cas,” Dean answered, smiling back, “but where are we?”

“We’re on the boarders of Spain, in the Mediterranean Sea. I heard that people like to go on holiday here. Of course, I liked this place way before it was popular.”

Dean laughed. 

“You’re such a hipster, Cas!”

“I don’t understand that reference...”

Dean laughed even more and got closer to the angel, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. The warmth was nice; he was kinda cold, feeling heavy because of his drenched clothes. Dean nestled his face in the crook of Cas’ neck, his hands moving up to the angel’s shoulder blades. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s waist and pulled him even closer, his cheek resting on the man’s head.

“Why did you bring me here?” Dean asked.

“Because I thought you’d enjoy a day off,” Cas answered.

“Let’s enjoy this day as much as we can, then,” Dean added.

He escaped Castiel’s grip and dived into the water, quickly swimming away. The angel chuckled and followed his hunter in the sea.

They got closer to the shore, so Dean stood up, Castiel following. They were ankle-deep in the water. Dean started to run, still playfully escaping from Cas. The angel ran as well and caught up. Castiel then jumped, extended his arms, wrapped them around Dean’s body and tackled him on the sand. They landed with a soft “thump”. Dean grunted, surprised and stunned. He managed to roll over to see his angel. He had a bright smile lighting up his face, which was inches away from Dean’s.

“I got you,” Castiel said.

He closed the gap between them and kissed Dean softly. The man responded instantly. It was slow, warm and passionate. They stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness, their foreheads touching, listening to the sound of the waves. Both men ended up only in their boxer briefs, their clothes discarded somewhere in the sand.

They ran on the beach, swam together, chased each other, playfully fought and kissed until the sun started to set. They sat side by side on the cooling sand, watching the sunset. Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder, the angel wrapping his arms around him.

Dean’s eyelids started to flutter close. Castiel rested his back on the sand, pulling Dean with him. The man wrapped himself around the angel’s body, his head resting on Cas’ bare chest. 

“Thanks for the awesome vacation,” he said, his voice faint because of his sleepiness.

Castiel kissed the top of his head.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
